


Hautakivi ei vastaa

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, syvää kaipuuta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: John ei kirjoittanut muistokirjoitusta lehteen eikä tuo haudalle tulipunaisia ruusuja. Hän kaipaa Sherlockia silti.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Hautakivi ei vastaa

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlockin omistavat aivan muut tahot kuin minä. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Hautakivi on musta ja kylmä ja edelleen siinä. John lukee nimen, _Sherlock Holmes_ , ja vetää henkeä. Syvään.  
  
"Hei, Sherlock", hän tervehtii ja kuiskaus kantaa tuskin hänen huulilleen. "Kävin täällä eilen, ehkä muistatkin. Tietenkin muistat." John keinahtaa varpailleen ja takaisin. "Jokaisen yksityiskohdan, eikö niin? Mitä minulla oli päälläni, kuinka kumarassa seisoin ja ennen kaikkea mitä sanoin. Muistatko mitä minä sanoin, Sherlock? Mitä minä pyysin?"  
  
Hautakivi ei vastaa.  
  
Sydänalaa kiristää. John jatkaa: "Mietit varmaan, miksi palasin näin pian." Sitten hän naurahtaa, hyvin lyhyesti, sillä hänestä ei ole enempään. "Oikeastaan sinut tuntien taidat tietää täsmälleen, miksi."  
  
John huokaisee ja muistaa vasta hetken päästä vetää jälleen henkeä. Asioista luonnollisinkaan ei ole enää itsestäänselvyys.  
  
"Kunpa tietäisit."  
  
John pyörittelee käsissään yksinkertaista kukkakimppua, jossa ei ole tulipunaisia ruusuja. "Minun piti kertoa sinulle jotain. Olisin toivonut voivani kertoa sen sinulle kasvotusten, mutta… et antanut minulle ihmettä."  
  
Tuuli ulvahtaa.  
  
"Ei se mitään", John sanoo ja nyökäyttää päätään. "Ei se mitään. Sinä annoit paljon ja olen kiitollinen. Siitä kaikesta mitä meillä oli. Ajattelin, että olisin voinut kirjoittaa muistokirjoituksen lehteen. Kertoa kaikille kuinka uskomaton, kuinka ainutlaatuinen sinä olit. Kuinka paljon sinä merkitsit minulle. En koskaan kirjoittanut, en sanaakaan. En tiennyt, miten olisin allekirjoittanut sen. _John Watson, Sherlock Holmesin kollega?_ Eihän sinulla ikinä ollut kollegoita, olit maailman ainoa… Sherlock, miksi sinä kutsuisit minua, jos olisit ihan rehellinen? Olisinko minä ystäväsi?"  
  
Hän kuuntelee hiljaisuutta. Se on rikkumatonta ja raskasta.  
  
John nostaa käden kasvoilleen. "Mutta kun ystävät eivät tee näin", hän ähkäisee, ja hänen kätensä elehtii omaa kieltään: osoittaa vuoroin hautakiveä, vuoroin taas rintaa, jossa jysähtelee kaipaus.  
  
"Minä kaipaan sinua", John tunnustaa ja puristaa kukkia jännittynein sormin. "Minä kaipaan sinua valtavasti enkä enää tiedä kuka olen. Kuka minä oikein olen?" Hän katsahtaa taivaalle, vaikka eihän taivas osaa antaa hänelle vastauksia.  
  
Sherlock osaisi, mutta Sherlockia John ei enää tapaa, koskaan. Tyhmimmätkin kysymykset ovat viimein turhia. Jäljellä on ainoastaan totuuksia.   
  
"Ehkä olen vain John Watson, Sherlock Holmesin –"  
  
"Rakastettu", joku sanoo matalalla äänellä Johnin selän takaa ja koskettaa hänen olkapäätään.  
  
Johnin on otettava hautakivestä tukea.


End file.
